


All In A Day's Work

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100<br/>Challenge #05:  Kellerisms<br/>Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100  
> Challenge #05: Kellerisms  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

Raise an eyebrow and smirk.

Fold arms across your chest, drip sarcasm; steady an unwavering stare.

Walk like your cock has a magnet in its tip pulling you forward at the hips.

Prophesize a million moves before they happen and casually shrug your shoulders just to be contrary.

At the end of the day, after you’ve managed to irritate and arouse the very man who somehow believes you _might_ be worthy of love, shove the bullshit to the back of the drawer until morning count.

You get no more than a few hours to just be with him.

Enjoy it.


End file.
